Highly atomized spray patterns for low pressure injection are commonly created by using channels in the fluid flow at the exit orifice(s) of the fluid injector. Alternatively, the fluid is directed by channels to impinge fluid flows and create a higher turbulence at the exit orifices. Generally, the channels that direct the fluid flow are formed in a disc. The upper bound of the channel is closed by positioning the disc against a flat surface on the injector seat. Single or multiple orifices in the disc may be utilized but the fluid spray patterns from the orifices combine in one coherent pattern, largely parallel to the fluid injector's longitudinal axis. This limits the possibility to direct the exiting fluid stream in any direction other than substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fluid injector.
Existing fluid injectors further include discs in which the exit orifice(s) thereof is located off-axis relative to the longitudinal axis of the fluid injector. The resulting spray patterns are off-axis relative to the injector's longitudinal axis.